Your Love Is My Drug
by Rosaline O. Porshe
Summary: The assignment was simple.Perform a song completely opposite of what you would normally do. But Rachel was stumped. It wasn't until Thursday night at 10:00 that she had figured out what would be perfectly opposite of herself. A short RAINE fic.


The assignment was simple.

Perform a song completely opposite of what you would normally do, and the winner won a night out at Breadstix.

Well, it was Friday and everyone had done wonderfully. Blaine had even sung Rachel an obscure love song no one had ever heard of, and Kurt went back to Mellencamp.

But Rachel was stumped. It wasn't until Thursday night at 10:00 that she had figured out what would be perfectly opposite of herself. And for the first time, Rachel Berry was scared.

*-STAR-*

"Alright everyone, there is only one performance left for today…Our very own…Wait," Mr. Schuester said looking around, "Where is Rachel?"

"I don't know Mr. Schuester."Blaine replied speaking from his spot up front, "She said she had to prepare, and that everyone would be blown away by her flip, but I haven't seen her since 8th period when she disappeared to get ready."

Everyone looked confused. Rachel never missed a performance, and Blaine had been worried all week about his girlfriend. She had been pulling away since his performance Monday, even though she thoroughly enjoyed it. He knew it had been difficult for them, only because Blaine used to think he was gay, and it seemed like everyone was against them, but she had seemed to overcome it.

They heard a clunking coming down the hall, and Rachel shout from the hallway, "Hit it Brad!" As they all whipped their heads to the door as the music started there were murmured, "She isn't,"

"No way,"

"I didn't even see that coming"

And Kurt's, "Genius." While Blaine's mouth hung open at his girlfriend's appearance. He hadn't seen this coming. At. All.

Rachel's hair was messy, glitter everywhere, but concentrated on her eyes, she was wearing a tight, and short leather skirt in short boots that she strutted with attitude in, and to complete is all, her shirt was hanging off of her shoulder and ripped. Blaine thought it was hot, but so not her.

Rachel had just strutted in and now it was time to shine.

"_Maybe I need some rehab  
>Or maybe just need some sleep<br>I got a sick obsession  
>I'm seeing it in my dreams,"<em> Everyone was shocked at Rachel's ability to play the part, and how much her voice was able to mimic Ke$ha's.  
><em>"I'm lookin down every alley<br>I'm making those desperate calls  
>I'm staying up all night hoping hitting my head against the wall<em>

_What you got boy, is hard to find_  
><em>I think about it all the time<em>  
><em>I'm all strung out my heart is fried<em>  
><em>I just cant get you off my mind!"<em>

Rachel sang, sending flirty glances to Blaine, before jumping into the chorus, dancing around the room.

_"Because your love your love your love is my drug  
>Your love your love your love<em>

_Your love your love your love is my drug_  
><em>Your love your love your love<em>

_Won't listen to any advice_  
><em>Momma's telling me I should think twice"<em>

Rachel said wagging her finger towards Kurt, as the choir bobbed happily to the music.  
><em>"But look into my own devices, I'm addicted it's a crisis<br>My friends think I've gone crazy  
>My judgments gettin' kinda hazy,"<em> Rachel sang looking towards Tina and Mercedes as they had told her early on to forget Blaine liking her.  
><em>"My steeze is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crack head<em>

_What you got boy, is hard to find_  
><em>I think about it all the time<em>  
><em>I'm all strung out my heart is fried<em>  
><em>I just can't get you off my mind!<em>

_Because your love your love your love is my drug_  
><em>Your love your love your love<em>

_Your love your love your love is my drug_  
><em>Your love your love your love<em>

_I don't care what people say,"_

Rachel belted as she stagger-walked towards Blaine.  
><em>"The rush is worth the price I pay<br>I get so high when you're with me  
>But crash and crave you when you leave!"<em>Rachel sang as she landed in Blaine's lap and smiled before rapping better than anyone had heard her before, thinking, 'no way can she rap' Boy, were they wrong.

_"Hey, so I got a question  
>Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?" <em>Rachel sang falling into Blaine and playing with the hair on the nape of his neck, making it very difficult for Blaine to think.  
><em>"Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?"<em> Rachel sang pumping her hand with her chest, Blaine trying awfully hard to keep it together.  
><em>"Is my love your drug?<br>Your drug?"_ Rachel moved closer to Blaine's face.  
><em>"Huh, your drug?"<em> Rachel's eyes quirked as she moved closer still, feeling his pants tighten under her butt.  
><em>"Huh, your drug?<br>Is my love your drug?"_Rachel looked about to kiss her boyfriend before diving off of his lap, leaving him shell shocked as she went into the last chorus.

_"Because your love your love your love is my drug  
>Your love your love your love<em>

_Your love your love your love is my drug_  
><em>Your love your love your love<em>

_Because your love your love your love is my drug_  
><em>Your love your love your love<em>

_Your love your love your love is my drug_  
><em>Your love your love your love."<em>

Rachel giggled as she strolled back to Blaine and seated herself once again in his lap.

"_Hey, hey, so  
>You love, your love your love, is my drug<br>I like your beard."_ She whispered running her hand on his cheek as the song ended.

Everyone clapped, and Mr. Schue stood up and came to the front laughing like he always did after a great performance. "All those in favor of Rachel?"

All hands flew up. "Then you have won a dinner for two at Breadstix." Mr. Schuester announced stepping forward and handing her the gift certificate. Rachel continued to giggle as her and Blaine walked out of the classroom.

Blaine drove Rachel back to her house and when the door had closed Blaine slammed Rachel up against the door and began to practically attack her lips as his hands roamed over her body to her thighs, which he proceeded to hoist up around his waist Rachel gasping in gleeful surprise.

Blaine whispered hungrily in Rachel's ear as she trailed kisses down his neck and began sucking in his earlobe, "I've been waiting to do this since you started that damn music." Rachel giggled as Blaine pulled her face back to his he turned and the couple began to work their way upstairs, giggling like drunks and smiling even wider whenever they ran into something.

When they finally made it to her room, they collapsed on the bed and continued what they had started downstairs, the last thought before their brains became completely ineffective that, their love, was in fact, their drug.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Long AN coming your way! :)**_

_**So thanks to everyone who read and enjoyed this, it was really just a dumb little one shot that popped in my head.**_

_**I have a few ideas for new stories and I want to run it by you, so tell me what you would think about the following (heads up, there are quite a few coming your way):**_

_**Slicing My Heart: Blaine decides he is not gay and begins dating Rachel. Blaine makes Rachel happier and makes her forget about her problem; the piece of glass she slices into her arm every night. A love story with a painful twist.**_

_**I Do…: Learren Chapter fiction; the events that follow Lea and Darren as they wade through the end of Glee, and the best relationship the other has ever had. Each other.**_

_**Just Haven't Met You Yet: Blaine meets Rachel in a coffee shop and falls in love, only to find out she already has a boyfriend. But Blaine can be patient. Only, how long can he wait for the girl of his dreams? In which Blaine is straight (just to make things easier).**_

_**The Only Exception: Rachel is the Italian princess visiting California for a week before she is to be wed to Prince Jonathan of England. What happens when she falls in love with the wonderful Blaine Anderson of America? How can she still wed Jonathan when she is in love with a man on the other side of the world?**_

_**So there you have it, four stories which I have all completely outlined. Thoughts? With SMH disregard events of season two after BIOTA and JHMYY, disregard events of season two completely, it is a usage of the characters and the Glee world.**_

_**Thank you to all who read my stories! Please review and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, tell me your thoughts for these Raine fictions! It would be a huge help! :) Love, Rosaline***_


End file.
